In the 21st century, information often takes the form of data. Modern data processing systems (e.g., computers) store data using “data repositories.” Examples of data repositories include disk drives and flash memory drives. A single data repository may include only one physical storage unit (e.g., a disk drive, or a flash memory drive) or may include multiple physical storage units (e.g., several disk drives).
Within a data repository, data is organized into a logical structure called a “file system.” A “file” is a logically cohesive body of data. Examples of files include documents, images, music, movies, software programs, and databases. A file system enables external devices and users to access files in a data repository.
File systems are vulnerable to data corruption. A file system validation tool (e.g., a file system checker) is useful for avoiding data corruption by testing a file system's individual constituents, and repairing the individual constituents if necessary, to ensure that the file system is self-consistent.
An example of a technical challenge that may exist is performing file system validation quickly. A related example that may exist is performing file system validation with minimum disruption for external devices and users of the filesystem (e.g., minimal delay during validation).